Bakat Akatsuki
by Cherry Raven Fyan
Summary: karena galau gara gara listrik yang diambil alih sama siKakuzu, tiba tiba markas dikejutkan dengan selembar kertas koran yang isinya... "Ko-Kono-konoha Men-ca.." humornya garing. saya Author baru, mohon kerjasamanya.


**Disclamer: Naruto itu punya saya*dilempar komik naruto sama Masashi.**

**Rated : T**

**Chara: Akatsuki the baka organisation *huahahaha**

**Genr : Humornya sedikit**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, OOC dll**

...

Siang itu, disebuah goa yang jauh diMatau(?). kesembilan lelaki plus wanita itu sedang duduk duduk santai disebuah ruangan yang terdapat satu TV antik. Mereka adalah seorang pemuda pemudi yang membentuk sebuah organisasi mafia yang amat ditakuti didunia ninja. Berturutan kata pemuda pemudi gak cocok buat mereka, terutama terdapat 2 orang yang bisa dibilang TUA, jadi lebih baik Author gak usah sebut.

Kelompok yang terdiri dari 9 orang ini memang mempunyai sebuah tujuan yang entah-kapan-bisa-terwujud. Tujuan mereka yaitu untuk menangkap para Bijuu dan juncurikinya*bener gak sih tulisannya?. Katanya sih, kalau udah nangkep semua Bijuu, rencana mata bulan yang dipengenin simadara bakal terwujud, tapi pada kenyataannya, semua anggota disana juga pada males buat nyari dan maunya langsung kelar.

Selain pada males, ongkos jalan sama perbekalan mereka juga gak pernah memungkinkan. Apalagi kalau udah berhadapan sama bendahara akatsuki yang satu ini.

Kakuzu

Lelaki yang satu ini emang pelitnya minta ampun. Ciri ciri orang tua ini berambut hitam kelabu dan bermata Ijo kayak duit_salah satu chiri khasnya. Dulu dia punya cita cita buat jadi bendahara negara, tapi karena udah keliatan dari mukanya kalau dia tukang korupsi jadinya gak kepilih. Hobinya ngumpulin duit dari 50 perak sampe jutaan, makanan kesukaannya adalah makanan yang banyak tapi harganya murah, dan benda yang dia sukai adalah duit dengar banyak e-nolnya. Kalian pasti gak bakalan nyadar siapa sebenernya lelaki ini. Udah pelit, bangkotan dan bau tanah lagi!

Kalau diliat dari nama, sebenernya kalian juga bakal kaget. Liat aja namanya.

**Kakuzu**.

Padahal udah tua, tapi nama depannya dari Ka. Benerkan! Umurnya aja udah 91 tahun dan termaksud manusia bau tanah. Dan seharusnya yang bener itu **Akikuzu**!

Oke, lupakan tentang nama. Lanjut aja kecerita.

Jadi, saat itu sebenarnya ke-9 orang itu berniat menonton TV yang dinyalakan setiap sebulan sekali*ngenes amat. Mereka ber-9 menunggu selama 2 jam buat ngeliat tu TV nyala dengan sendirinya. Walaupun ada remot, mereka tau kalau TV antik itu gak bisa dinyalain sama remot. Otomatis. Remot yang sebenernya adalah PLN yang bakalan ngeidupin kalau udah disuruh sama Kakuzu. Kalau PLN udah nyalain listrik ditu Goa, remot yang seharusnya dipake baru berfungsi. Maka dari itu mereka gak pernah bisa nonton TV dengan seenaknya jidat terutama urusan remot.

Bukan Cuma TV, kulkas, lampu dan semua keperluan yang berhubungan sama listrik semuanya udah dipenggang alih sama Kakuzu. Anggep aja disini Kakuzulah yang paling berkuasa. Padahal yang paling berkuasa adalah Pain Yahiko _Bokep_ yang menjabat sebagai leader. Yah, alih alih kalau kalian tau kalau sebenernya para anggota yang lain ngarep Kakuzu cepet mati kemakan umur. Yaiyalah, bayangain aja. 25 watt/perbulan. Pelit bangetkan?

Klik, TV dinyalakan Otomatis. Orang orang yang udah pada brewokan nunggu akhirnya langsung ngedeketin tu TV. Mereka semua berebutan nyari tempat duduk yang deket sama TV buat ngedahuluin yang lain. Dan ketika semua udah saling bunuh bunuhan buat ngerebutin tempat duduk, satu persatu tayangan diTV keputer.

Dan seperti biasa, yang megang remot adalah kakuzu.

"Zu, gantian napa! Gua juga mau megang tu remot!" kata Si Sasori. Dia adalah seorang laki laki yang baby facenya gak nahan.

"Gak! Emangnya lu mau gua gak nyalain lagi listriknya selama 2 tahun?!" dan bungkamlah diSaso. Dari dulu kepengenannya selama nonton TV Cuma mau nonton pelem Berbie FairyTopia doang. Itupun kalau ada.

'_Nah permirsa, ketemu lagi sama saya Jiraiya Queen. Kali ini kita akan membuat sebuah Ayam pangngang yang diolesi..'_

'_Olie motor masa kini! Kualitas yang bagus dan dijamin bikin motor Anda semakin kencang. Dapatkan segera di..'_

'_Rumah sakit konoha ternyata memiliki sebuah keistimewaan pada hari rabu. Bisa kita lihat suasana dihari itu sangat ramai dan penuh dengan..'_

'_Tukang sampah, gelandangan, juga tukang rongsok yang kami temukan diTkp telah diamankan dikantor polisi. Mereka yang dianggap beratanggung jawab segera diIntruksi oleh..'_

'_Bayi imut, juga manis! Mau lihat bayi Anda beregerak bebas dan aktif? Ayo pakai popok anti bocor! Dijamin anak anda akan terlihat..'_

'_Marah, mamaku bakalan marah sama aku! Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab! Kalau enggak, bakal aku laporin kamu ke..'_

'_Nenekku pahlawanku. Mau RBT-nya, caranya ketik REG (spasi)..'_

"Ah! Masa gak ada pilem yang seru sih Un! Kalau ginimah percuma gua nungguin" tereak Deidara. Dia sama kaya Saso. Dari dulu dia maunya nonton pilem Cinta Fitri season 5. Berhubungan dia gak pernah nonton yang season 1 sampe 4, makanya dia mau banget nonton tu pilem.

"Tau nih, Zu! Besok besok masang radio aja dah!" kata siHidan. Dari ritual yang dipelajarin, dia gak tau bener apa nggak. Makanya dia mau banget nonton TV buat belajar ilmu sesat yang benar(?) tapi percuma, sayangnya siKakuzu gak mau dengerin kata temen temennya yang pada botak gara gara kesel ngeliatin acar TV yang gak ada yang bagus. Kakuzu yang dapet banyak komen gak peduli. Karena menurutnya, semakin banyak komen dan semakin banyak perbaikan pastilah uang urusannya.

Lalu kemudian, Kakuzu kembali memutar acara TV yang lain. Setelah bosen ngeliat acara acara laen, akhirnya ia berenti diacara yang katanya lagi ngetren abad ini. Salah satunya Film 'Jika aku menjadi..' yang lagi ngetren dengan keboongannya. Film itu ngeceritain tentang kehidupan Orochimaru yang masih kecil harus menanggung kehidupan keluarganya yang miskin, merana, bernasib jelek, dan gembel. Ngeliat tu acara emang ngebuat orang orang terharu kepayangan. Apalagi waktu siOrochimaru nyari duit buat ngebiyayain adiknya siKAbuto yang cacat kaki, tangan dan mata buat kedokter, padahalmah kalau duitnya sisa pasti suka dipake buat Hairmask rambutnya yang super kece tu.

Tapi dibandingkan sisa, sebenernya Orichimaru suka make sebagian LEBIH itu duit buat dirinya sendiri..

"Kesian ya siOrochimaru un. Dia nyari duit buat adeknya un" kata Deidara. Akhirnya tu cewo bisa diem juga. Dia ngeliat film ntu sendu bangat sampe prihatin. Padahal dalam hatimah dia bersorak ria karena punya rambut panjang yang sama kaya siOro. Dua hairlong ini emang selalu mementingkan rambut dari pada mentingin hal yang gak berguna buat rambut mereka. ialah, emangnya punya rambut botak apa enaknya. Disisir aja enggak bisa -

"Kasian apanya?! Masa dia ngebelah ndua tu duit buat rambutnya" protes si Kisame. Manusia yang gak diketahui jenisnya ini lagi ongobok ngobok aquariumnya pake samehada *emang bisa?. Dari tadi dia emang udah kagak ada niat buat nonton lagi. dari pada nonton, mendingan dimaen sama ikan hiunya(?)

"Yah, orang yang gak punya rambut panjang mah gak bakal ngerti arti dari keindahan helaian rambut un" ucap Deidara gak terima.

"Bener tuh, kalau gua jadi siOro mah sekalian gak bakal gua pake tu duit buat adeknya, kagak usah make dibelah belah segala" kata Kakuzu yang lagi ingtung duit gopean dari celengan babi Tobi yang dia ambil diem diem. Dia masih tetep megang remot, tapi jujur aja dia juga bosen nonton. Biar aja yang laen anteng, yang penting dia gak dipojokin mulu.

Ngomong ngomong tentang duit, denger denger katanya Kakuzu juga punya adek. Dulu katanya dia juga orang miskin dan harus nyari duit buat adeknya yang punya penyakit ayan. Tapi waktu ayan ntu kambuh, siKakuzu kelabakan nyari dokter. Namanya juga orang miskin, mau ngobatin pake dukun juga pasti uang juga gak ada. Mendingan pake dokter yang lebih elit didengernya. Tapi sayanganya waktu nyari beberapa menit, yang ketemu bukannya dokter malah tukang lotre yang keluar. Mau kagak mau ntu hormon keduitan(?) tergoda juga. Terpaksa deh adeknya mati keayanan(?) gara gara sikakak kagak balik balik buat ngobati dia. poor you!

"Hn" komen Itachi datar. Doi lagi serius maskerin keriputnya yang dari kecil kagak ilang ilang. Dari pada mikirin adek sama Tv, mendingan gua mikirin ni kriput, batin Itachi dalam hati. Sekarang dia udah gak peduli lagi sama Tv yang gak penting banget buat dia. selain TV dia juga udah gak peduli lagi ama adeknya, toh intinya dia emang bakal mati amak adeknya. Pasrah aja. Lagipula Masashi Kishimoto juga udah menggaris takdirkan buat mati ditangan adeknya. Poor Itachi!

BRAK

"KORAN"

Tiba tiba, orang orang yang ada didalam nengok kearah pintu yang didobrak paksa sambe ambruk. Kakuzu yang lagi anteng ngitung duit langsung nyamperin tu PINTU yang jatoh dengan gaya Slow Motion. Yah duit lagi dah urusannya~

"Buset dah! Tu tukang koran berani amat masuk kemarkas kita" Ucap SI Hidan. Tukang korang yang dimaksud cuek cuek aja dan malah ngelempar tu koran kesembarang tempat dan dipumut sama siTobi. Emang tukang koran kurang ajar!

"Nih Konan-senpai" SiTobi nyerahin koran itu kekonan. Si Konanmah nerima nerima aja karna memang tukang korang yang tadi itu langganan dia.

Selama siKakuzu masih nagisin pintu yang ambruk, siKonan yang lagi baca koran, dan yang lain nonton tu pelem nista, suasana goa jadi sepi. Gak ada suara bising kayak tadi, dan suara riuh kayak acar bunuh bunuhan tadi. tapi hal itu gak berlangsung lama setelah..

"AHA! Gua punya ide nih! Hey kalian, liat deh!" Sontak anggota yang lain pada ngeliat koran yang ditunuk sama konan.

"Ko-Kono-konoha Men-ca.."

"Lama lu Tob! Itu bacaannya Konoha Mencari Bakat" Ucab SiHidan dongkol.

"Wah perasaan gua gak enak nih!" batin Itachi. Tuhkan mulai lagi.

...

To be continue

Yeee akhirnya chapter 1 jadi juga. Huhuhu*nangis gajje. Maaf ya para reader maupun author yang membaca fic pertamaku T,T saya tau kalau chapter pertama ini memang pendek banget, so emang saya sengaja buat pendek kayak begini . udah pendek, gak lucu lagi~ T,T

Yap, untuk jaga jaga, sebenarnya saya Cuma mau coba coba buat cari masukan buat nerusin fic ini. Walaupun gak lucu, saya bakalan tetep coba buat para reader ketawa. Jadi ! review kalian sangat diperlukan untuk meneruskan fic ini dan memberi saya masukan.

Nah buat kalian masih minat buat baca terusn fic ini *males, silakan baca pertanyaan dibawah ini.

Diantara anggota akatsuki, siapa yang paling cocok buat nampilin bakatnya terutama nyanyi?

Buat pertunjukan akrobat, menurut kalian siapa yang paling cocok?

Untuk Host, saya gak bakal maksa -_-, jadi kalian bisa memberi masukan buat saya. Tapi kalau bisa cewe dan SEKSI! *jitaked

Dan yang terakhir Juri. Silakan pilih minimal 3 :

Hiruma Yoichi (Eyeshild 21)

Mamori Anezaki (Eyeshild 21)

Grell Sutcliffe (Kuroshitsuji)

Sebastian M (Kuroshitsuji)

Ciel Phantihive (Kuroshitsuji)

Urahara (Bleach)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

Hitsugaya (Bleach)

Erza (Fairy Tile)

Sunade Senju

Maito Gay

Orochimaru

Diantara pilihan itu, kalian juga bisa memberi sedikitnya masukan buat saya terutama yang jadi dewan juri. Saya juga sengaja masuka Chara lain buat meriah meriahin fic ini. Yosh! Jadi tambah semangat nih!

Mohon batuannya *ojigi.


End file.
